Kingdom Hearts: Kairi's Destiny
by Phantom64
Summary: The worlds are in danger yet again, but this time Sora and Riku are MIA. Now its up to an inexperienced Kairi and her motley crew ranging from Goofy's son to a Merc with a Mouth. There will be twists. There will be danger. There will be FANSERVICE!R


Phantom64: Alright, after a semester of college writing and thinking of ways to personalize my own KH story, I have my own, this time with Kairi as the lead, and with Marvel now officially owed by Disney... oh baby. :D

Kingdom Hearts: Kairi's Destiny

By Phantom64

_Twice, have the worlds been attacked by evil, Twice has darkness almost engulfed all, and twice, has the Hero of the Keyblade saved Kingdom Hearts. But, in the battle of light vs. darkness, no matter how many times darkness is defeated, it will always return… But… if Light were to be defeated, then all hope is lost… And what of the Hero of the Keyblade? What if he cannot save us as he did before? Who will save us, if even the hero falls?..._

Chapter 1: Weird Dreams… Take 3

_Kairi….._

Kairi slowly opened her bright blue eyes. She murmured as she stood up, waving some strands of her long red hair out of her face and dusting off her pink street dress. She was dazed, confused, and had no idea as to where she was. She surveyed her surroundings. It was a circular room; rust was forming in spots all over. In front of her was a door. "Where am I?" She wondered to herself. If her past experiences told her anything, she wasn't going to find out just staying in this creepy room. Reluctantly she opened the rusted door and stepped into a long hallway with pipes sticking out of numerous places on the sides, and bizarre vents that slowly blew cold air that made the redhead shiver. She walked, cautious of any danger. She jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind her and she broke into a run, her sneakers booming over the metallic floor. She reached the door at the end and slammed it shut behind her. She looked, wide-eyed at the large room in front of her. It was rectangular, with dead, decaying vines on the metallic walls. In the center was a statue of a young boy, about 15 with spiky hair holding a keyblade up high heroically. Kairi looked at it with awe and familiarity….

"Sora?" Kairi gasped.

_Sora can't save us this time….._

Kairi looked around for the owner of the mysterious voice until she began to hear a cracking sound. She spun around and jumped back just as the statue of Sora crumbled to the ground in pieces, until only the pedestal it was on remained. Kairi tried to control her breath, and surveyed the shattered remains of the statue.

_You must be prepared for the road ahead….._

"Hello! Where are you?!!" Kairi demanded. A bright light blinded her for a second and it retreated. She rubbed her eyes, and rubbed them again at the sight of her keyblade floating above the pedestal. She remembered Riku just handed it to her at that spooky castle when they went to help Sora. She had no idea how he got it, and it disappeared once they left that world that never was. She only guessed that because she was a Princess of Heart, she could wield a keyblade too. "Is this… a test?" Kairi remembered Sora went to a strange place before he received the keyblade a year ago. Maybe she had to earn hers just like he did his. Without anymore hesitation, she grabbed the floral keyblade and felt the incredible power emitting from it.

_Where there is light, there is darkness….._

Kairi stepped back as strange blobs of black began to shift around on the floor. She stared as the 3 black blobs formed into Shadow Heartless.

_Where there is darkness, light must fight….._

Kairi stared at the trio of dark beings, the three of them staring hungrily at her with their large, yellow eyes.

_Use your light….._

Kairi, finally understanding what must be done, charged with the keyblade. The Heartless scattered. One jumped at her, its claws ready. Kairi blocked it with her blade and sliced into it, the little Shadow disappeared in a wisp of black. Kairi yelped and barely missed the swipe of the second heartless. Sora and Riku had taught her basic sword fighting when they returned to Destiny Islands, but even with a keyblade she was still a newbie to combat. She blocked the Shadow's second swipe and kicked it away with her foot. She immediately brought her keyblade down upon it, now leaving only 1. The single remaining Shadow annoyingly melted to the floor and skittered around her. She kept her eyes on the encircling enemy. If she timed it just right…

Just as the black creature's head submerged from the floor, Kairi beheaded it. Kairi panted as the last enemy went to wherever dead Heartless go when they die. She didn't really much care, they were nothing but mindless animals who lust for hearts. As if like a videogame, the door on the other side of the hall opened by itself once the three enemies were defeated. Kairi briskly walked past the door and into yet another long hallway. Unlike the previous one, this hallway was much tidier, with polished floors, and a line of tower shaped windows, showing a ray of twilight. She tried to look for any structures or land but found nothing but the endless sunset. She jerked her head when the loud wail of a baby echoed through the halls. Kairi's head spun with thought as she ran down the hall. 'What on earth is a baby doing in a place like this?' she thought was she came to a wooden door. She opened it, now hearing the baby's cries much louder. It was a girl's room, from what she could tell, painted a bright pink with a line of mermaids on the bottom. There were dolls, small chairs, and in the corner was a covered crib. Kairi ran to it, worried that the child was in danger, but as she opened the covered latch, she found nothing in the crib but an empty blanket, and the crying had eerily ceased. "Okaaaay this is getting creepy," Kairi shivered.

_To save the future, you must remember the past….._

"To save the future… I must remember the past?" Kairi repeated. "Why do mystical voices always have to be so damn cryptic?" she moaned slapping her forehead. As she looked around the room her ears perked as a familiar sound filled her ears. It was a soothing chime from a time long past. She turned around, seeing that the mysterious tune was coming from an object on the dresser. The song was so beautiful, and so familiar. (1.) She walked over the dresser and saw that the sound was coming from a music box. With was beautifully crafted, obviously made of silver, not the cheap stuff. Hearts were carved on each side of it, and on the exposed inside of it, a small ballerina twirled around over and over, dancing to the chime. Kairi smiled, the little ballerina and the accompanying jingle filling her with a childish feeling. But then, something began to happen. The music began to slow to a crawl and the ballerina slowed as well, but then suddenly began to spin around faster and faster, the music no longer a soothing jingle but a macabre mixture of noises. Kairi's eyes widened and backed away as the music and the ballerina went faster and faster until the music box began to melt into a disgusting pile of grey mush. The horrified redhead rushed out the door, only the find the hallway she came in from gone, replaced with an outside tower.

She was at the top of the tower, with the twilight she saw earlier quickly turning into an unnatural nighttime. "Please if you're there please make this stop!" Kairi pleaded. "I just want to go home!"

**Home? And which would that be, "Princess?"…**

Kairi cringed. This wasn't the soothing voice from before. It was someone else… someone who's voice was both venomous and ominous. And the way he said princess sent a chill down her spine.

**Well? Which home are you referring to? The islands, which house your precious Sora and Riku? Or your true home? You can't honestly tell me you've forgotten all of it. Every. Pathetic. Detail? …**

"Shut up," Kairi demanded, covering her face, wishing that horrible voice would be silent. "Just shut up."

**Come here child, and refresh your memory…**

Kairi turned her head, and noticed something laying in the center of the tower that she had not noticed before. She walked closer to it, picking it up she realized it was a helmet of some sort. It was heavy with a face-plate carved and painted like that of a skull, and was adorned with deer antlers. Kairi began to wonder who could wear such a bizarre helmet, when a sudden feeling of dread shot through her body. She looked down to see a pair of glowing red eyes hidden within the blackness of the helmet. She screamed as the venomous voice seethed out of the helmet.

**Does THIS ring any bells?!**

Kairi dropped the haunted helmet and backed away, almost falling over in panic. The helmet dropped to the ground with large clang, and it melted into the tower. Suddenly the soothing voice returned.

_There are many trials and nightmares ahead for you… You must be ready to face them. Be warned, the darkness from your past will return for you… But do not be afraid…. _

As the voice said this Kairi felt the ground shake around her. In the center of the tower a large black blob tore through the middle and shot out, taking the form of a humanoid figure with elongated arms which held only 3 claw-shaped fingers and had a heart-shaped cut out in its chest. Its head was contorted to appear to have a pair of goat-like horns, with all-too-familiar yellow eyes.

"Heartless…" she whispered as she summoned her keyblade. She looked at the creature as it swayed back and forth watching Kairi. Either its legs were trapped on the inside of the tower or it didn't have any legs. Either way as long as she kept her distance she could-

The Heartless cocked one of its long arms back and shot it out at Kairi, amazingly it stretched like rubber as the 3 clawed fingers aimed for her chest. Kairi yelped as she dashed to the left, narrowly missing her. Kairi ran behind it just as its arm shot back into place.

"Oh come on Sora's Heartless didn't do THAT!" Kairi complained as she dashed around the Heartless, it itself spinning around to sink its claws into the young princess. Thankfully all of her running and exercise on the island didn't fail her as she soon dashed behind the elongated beast and assaulted its back with a flurry of strikes from her flowery keyblade. She jumped back as it twirled around, bringing its claws down at where she once stood. It cocked both arms back and sent them shooting at Kairi. She dashed to the right and just as the claws shot past her brought her keyblade down on its left arm. The Heartless leaned back giving out a silent roar of pain. The arms shot back, but his left arm fell limp. Kairi smiled as she saw the threat this creature posed was now halved. The horned Heartless slammed its good claw down on the ground and suddenly a quartet of Shadow Heartless appeared. Kairi's smile dropped, "crap, spoke too soon." Kairi leaped out of the way as the Horned Heartless struck out with its good arm. Kairi quickly dispatched one Shadow and then another. The last two chased after her as she spun around, killing them both with one swing. "Heh, I'm getting pretty good at this." Kairi yelped as she dodged the beast's long-reaching claw. "Now for you." She dodged again as the arm struck out at her, and immediately Kairi attacked the retracting arm with a quick flurry of attacks, damaging it as well.

The horned Heartless looked at both of its damaged arms, looking at Kairi with what she could only guess was an 'aw hell' expression. Kairi dashed forward, the beast struggling to lift its arms up enough to block the oncoming redhead. Kairi yelled as she stabbed her keyblade right between the heartless' eyes. With a vibrating twitch it dissolved into nothingness, leaving only the hole in the tower that it came out of. "Well, that's that." Kairi said triumphantly. "This warrior thing isn't so hard."

Suddenly Kairi lost her balance and fell on her bottom as the tower began to shake.

_Much sadness and suffering await you… but do not be afraid…._

Kairi panicked as she got up trying to find a way off of the crumbling tower. "Oh come on! Magic doorway? Transparent stairs? SOME FREAKING MYSTERIOUS PILLAR OF DARKNESS?! Oh come on there's got to be one or the other around here!" she fumbled as she tried to find some safe way out, only to scream as the tower collapsed as she and the rubble fell into the eternal darkness…

… _You hold the light that will guide us all._

KH-KH-KH

Kairi woke up terrified. She looked around. She was in the shack on their small island. Sora laid fast asleep next to her, with Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Waka spawled all over the shack, also asleep from the big cookout they had earlier. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief as she laid back down, snuggling close to her spiky haired lover. Kairi began to think of her dream, and knew it was more than just a dream. She'd definitely need to tell Sora and Riku tomorrow about it. But for now she needed to get back to sleep.

But after that, how could she?

KH-KH-KH

Pete muttered to himself as he disembarked off of his ship. The dark, bleak fields of dead grass and dead trees did nothing but add to the creepiness of Rogue's Outpost. He looked at the path that lead to the mountains, which was spotted with wooden and metal buildings built into the mountains. He looked at the entrance to his ship and rolled his eyes. "Come on, we don't have all day Toad."

From one side of the ship's door a hunched body peeked out meekly. The teenager was a sickly fellow with pale-green skin, long brown hair, rather ugly features on his face, and was wearing a red jumpsuit with blue sleeves, a belt with pouches, and a heartless outline on his chest. "Hey uh I think I'll watch the ship… you know… just in case." Toad said with a false smile. Suddenly a large figure behind Toad picked him up from the back of his jumpsuit and carried him outside.

"Relax Toad. We're on Rogue's Outpost. The only things here are vermin and a mob of crooks, goons, thugs, mercenaries and wanted men. You'll fit in just fine with the vermin," Gantu said as he dropped him. Gantu was a very tall and physically imposing alien who seemed like a cross between a human and a whale-shark. He wore a black jumpsuit with red stripes going down his arms and legs, with a belt that held several pouches and holster which held his laser pistol.

"Yeah? So if this creepy ass dump only has your run-of-the-mill goons and mercs why does Maleficent want us here?" Toad asked as he hopped forward, Pete and Gantu right behind him.

"If the Mistress' senses are correct, then one of the original researches under Ansem the Wise is hiding here." Gantu explained.

"Wait, that can't be possible. I thought all of the guys who worked on that Heartless project were swallowed up in darkness," Pete protested.

"She didn't say we were looking for a human now did she?" Gantu smirked as he pulled out a small black orb. It began to glow with a faint purple energy. "He must be somewhere in the outpost. We move forward."

KH-KH-KH

Rouge's Outpost was originally a dead world. It wasn't caused by the Heartless mind you, it was just … dead. Dead. Remote. Perfect for a colony of smugglers and crooks. Soon after its discovery it became a popular destination to either those who needed to hide, those who needed a man of questionable skills, or just wanted a beer and boast about his illicit acts with fellow criminals. The trio walked through the marketplace, which was abuzz with activity.

"You need guns? I got guns. Lotsa guns…"

"slaves! Get your slaves right here! Just got a shipment of lovely beauties who need breaking in…"

"psst, hey you. Need a kidney?"

Gantu looked at the orb as it began to glow with more purple energy. He looked and saw that the Sneaky Swiper pub was right in front of him. He motioned to his two comrades and they entered the pub. Inside were a cadre of low-level thugs and well-known mercenaries. At one table the Bowler Hat Guy was playing cards with the Big Bad Wolf. At the barstools poacher and endangered game trapper Percival McLeach was drinking with the infamous Kraven the Hunter, each telling of their 'greatest hunt.' The trio went towards a door at the back which was being guarded by a pack of anthromorphic dogs who were in many different shapes and sizes, but each wore the same outfit: green caps, red shirts, blue pants, brown shoes, black thin-strip masks, and prison placards which held a different number on each of them. They were none other than the Beagle Boys, some of the sneakiest, toughest, and most numeral group of thugs in the underworld. One of the Beagle Boys, who was arguably the shortest of them, saw the trio and jumped off of his seat to meet them.

"Pete! Long time no see!" the short Beagle Boy greeted.

"The same to you Bigtime!" Pete said shaking his hands.

"So what are ya doing in this part of the universe? I thought you were off being that witches right hand goon."Bigtime asked as he eyed Gantu and Toad.

"I still am, except not I've got these two. Big guy's Gantu and the sickly kid is Toad. Listen, we need to talk to the guy who owns this place."

"Woah woah big guy," Bigtime said waving his hand. "We may be buddies but nobody sees the boss unless he wants to see YOU."

"I'd rather you go ask him. Now," Gantu growled as he put his hand on his blaster. The other Beagle Boys eyed him, ready to pull out their own weapons.

Suddenly a Beagle Boy with a dumb look on his face and a baggy red shirt scuttled out of the door and whispered into Bigtime's ear. "oh. Really? Okay Baggy." Bigtime looked at Pete. "Looks like the boss wants to see ya. Follow me." Pete, Gantu, and Toad followed Bigtime and Baggy into the door. Down through the small hallway was another door guarded by two very tall and physically imposing Beagle Boys named Bouncer and Bankjob. They both eyed the trio with suspicion but nodded as they went past them. Past the second door was a dark room lit by few lights. From what they could see there were four people in the room. Leaning on a support pillar was a man garbed in an orange cloak with yellow tights underneath with a satchel holding who-knows-what. His face was hidden in a hood, but his glowing red eyes could be seen. To the left were a man and a woman, obviously slaves as they were chained up and had an utter look of despair in their eyes. The man was a typical 20something with brown hair, while the woman was a beautiful blonde-haired vixen. And sitting on a nice chair hidden in the darkness of the back was a man they could not see, except for his black boots.

"So the witch finally mustered up the power to sense me eh?" the man hidden in the darkness chuckled as he stood up, still unseen by the trio. "Guess she's improved."

Gantu looked down and saw that the orb was glowing a very bright purple, almost too bright to keep out. He quickly put it back in his pouch. "So you are the man we seek."

"Bingo!" the man cheered as he walked toward the two slaves. "I suppose it was only a matter of time until I was found. Oh would you excuse me, you caught right before my lunch." He looked at the two frightened slaves. "Now which one, which one… It's been awhile since I had blonde, but then again…. " suddenly his black gloved hand stuck out and phased into the male slave's chest. The woman next to him was screaming her head off as the man convulsed and shook as he disappeared, only a small heart-shaped object swirling around in the gloved hand. "Lovely isn't it? While it's not the actual biological heart it is quite a beautiful representation of it. And so… mouth watering." Suddenly the heart was gone in a second of munches and chewing. Pete, Gantu, and Toad watched with growing tension, while the orange-cloaked man simply chuckled. "Be lucky you're so damn beautiful," the man said patting the sobbing girl's head as he twirled around and continued. "So I take it Maleficent wants to meet me?"

"y-yes," Gantu answered, quickly regaining his composure. "Our Mistress would greatly appreciate forming an alliance with you. Given your… form, you are a prime candidate to help her keep the Heartless in line…"

"yeah yeah and together we'll take over the worlds, unlock Kingdom Hearts and violate the virgins blah blah blah. " the figure said mockingly. "Then again, after all of these years it HAS become kinda boring living just the life of a crime lord. Alright big man. You tell the witch I'm interested and to give me a where and when."

"Thank you, we'll be sure to… um.."

"Oh how thoughtless of me," The figure said as he walked into the light, showing his sneering face, black uniform, boots, long black hair, and the tattered red scarf around his neck. He looked at the trio with his glowing, bestial yellow eyes.

"You can call me Braig."

End of Chapter

A/N: Be sure to comment!


End file.
